


Light 'Em Up

by Destiel_Cockles



Series: Holidays [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Fireworks, Fourth of July, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knew his payback was coming for the prank he pulled on Dean, but it had been days and he had no idea when it would come but he knew he was planning something pretty big.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light 'Em Up

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that came to me while I was waiting for the fireworks to start...

"C'mon Sammy hurry up!" Dean grumbled, pulling out his phone and looking at the time. He could not believe Sam was still not ready. He had gotten out of the shower over ten minutes ago and still had not come out of the bathroom. "What the hell are you doing in there? If it takes that long to do your hair maybe you should just shave it all off. You're worse than a damn girl."

Sam finally came out, walking up to Dean and giving him a quick kiss before smirking and replying, "Now we both know how devastating that would be for you. I really thought you were going to cry when you thought I shaved my head, I got you good."

Sam laughed when he thought about the prank he had pulled on Dean several days earlier. He had been interviewing the owner of a costume store and Sam had gotten this thing you put on your head to make you look bald. When Sam came back to the motel wearing a hat and took it off as he told Dean he was so tired of him making fun of his long hair he finally just shaved it all off Dean looked like he was going to have a freaking stroke. He had practically gone into shock. He was squeezing his hands into fists so tight his knuckles were white, his eyes huge, mouth hanging open and Sam swore he saw tears in his eyes. He knew Dean loved his hair the way it was, he could not keep his hands out of it but he always had to give him a hard time about it. Dean was quieter than he had ever been for the two hours Sam kept the prank going. Sam finally couldn't take him moping around so he went into the bathroom and took it off. The second Sam walked out of the bathroom Dean was pouncing on him, pinning him up against the wall and then he fucked him senseless. As he was banging the hell out of him he made Sam swear to never cut his hair short. Not even two hours later he was making fun of it again.

"Shut the hell up and let's go." Dean muttered and walked toward the door.

"What's your big hurry anyway?"

Sam was a little anxious that Dean was planning something big as payback. It had been nearly four days and he had not done a damn thing to get him back, usually by now they would have gone another five or six rounds of getting each other back. Sometimes when Dean was pulling something outrageous he waited a few days to build the tension until Sam was so skiddish he expected something to happen every second. Dean really seemed antsy and so irritated that Sam was taking his time so of course Sam was suspicious about where they were going. Dean almost never wanted to spontaneously just go do something with Sam unless it involved sex or he was trying to prank him. Sam wondered if he should just try to get him to have sex and if he refused he would know something was up because he had never known Dean to pass up an opportunity to fuck.

Sam took a few long strides and beat Dean to the door. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in for a kiss. Dean kissed him back quickly then tried pulling back but Sam had his hand on the back of Dean's head so he couldn't back away. "What's your big hurry baby? We could..." Sam paused and gave Dean a slow sensual kiss then continued, "Have sex first. I'll even let you fuck me."

Dean narrowed his eyes and tried squirming out of Sam's grip. Sam couldn't overpower Dean but his arms were long enough that he could wrap them around him and Dean had a hard time getting free unless he really put effort into it, which he did not seem to want to waste the time doing.

"First of all...you don't _let_ me do shit. I _do_ whatever the hell I want."

Sam rolled his eyes. It amazed him how his brother could be such a cocky smart ass one minute then quickly turn sensual and sort of sweet the next. He could also be a total pain in the ass, immature and stubborn as hell but he also was surprisingly loving and romantic too. Sam could never figure him out, he was always doing something Sam least expected which was why he was not in any hurry to go somewhere with Dean because Dean refused to tell Sam what they were going to do.

Dean glanced at his phone again. "You know I want you baby but...just trust me ok? I swear if you just wait it will totally be worth it. I-"

Sam knew Dean was up to something, he was doing that thing where he was trying to act all lovable and innocent when just two seconds earlier he was all pissed off.

"Wait. You _don't_ want to have sex?" Sam pulled his phone out and held it up, turning the camera on. "Nope, you're not a shifter..."

"Shut the fuck up Sam. Jesus, I want to do one thing with you and you act like I'm up to something I am capable of doing shit with you without ulterior motives."

"If you're sure you don't want a little ass first...."

Dean smirked. "Baby, there's not a damn thing little about either one of us."

"You're right, especially your mouth. You are pretty short too." Sam grinned and kissed Dean. He was getting irritated and Sam loved it because he looked so hot when he was getting pissed.

"Fuck you, I'm tall. You're just a fucking giant. Besides I'm bigger in other places." Dean said winking. "But seriously Sam...please just go with me this one time. You know I would never pass up an opportunity for that sweet ass of yours so obviously we are going to be doing something pretty fucking awesome if I'm planning it and you know if I'm planning it we're having sex. Trust me, I swear I'm not fucking around or pulling a prank. I'm not immure like you are."

Sam tightened his hold around Dean, feeling him squirm a little more. He wondered why he was not trying to fight his way out of his grasp, Dean hated being manhandled by his younger brother. "Yeah I'm the fucking immature one. Fine. But I swear if you do anything stupid I'll-"

"You'll what? Make me wear your panties? Like hell you will. I'm not the one with the girly fetishes baby." Dean smacked Sam's ass and rubbed it. "Are you wearing...?"

" _No_...and you're the one with the fetish so shut the fuck up. I only do it because you're the freak that gets off on it."

Dean scoffed and muttered under his breath, he knew Sam liked wearing them but he did not have time to argue and he was tired of waiting around. He did want to have sex with Sam more than anything, he always wanted to but he had a plan so he had to wait as much as it sucked.

"OK OK SHIT. Let's fucking go already." Dean dug his fingers hard into Sam's bicep and gripped it tight. He twisted Sam's arm backwards, releasing himself from Sam's grip. He held it in an awkward position above Sam's head. "No more fucking around. Got it?"

"Thought you wanted to fuck."

Dean grabbed Sam's other arm hard and twisted it further back, causing Sam to yelp and give in. "Fine. You know, you were bitching about leaving now you're fucking around more than I was."

Dean eased his grip on one of Sam's arms and jerked him forward, pulling him tight against his body. "Oh baby you're about to get fucked alright. Just wait."

Dean leaned in and caught Sam's lips in a rough kiss, pulling him even closer and grinding into him. He kissed him deeper, Sam couldn't pull back even if he wanted to because Dean was gripping his hair tight and pressed so tight against him Sam could feel his hard cock reacting to the kiss. Then Dean suddenly pulled back and put his arm through Sam's pulling him out the door. He guided him to the Impala and opened the passenger door, pushing Sam in then bending down to give him another rough kiss. He pulled back with a cocky smirk on his face and smoothed his fingers through Sam's hair, almost as a reminder of why Sam was anxious about this in the first place.

"If you behave I've got something I know you'll love."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, your big cock."

"You get that anyway. Just stop being a pain in my ass before I change my mind."

"I'm never a _pain_ in your ass, it always feels good when I give it to you, doesn't it?"

Dean slammed the door and walked to his side of the car. He got in and started up the Impala, pulling out then gunning it down the street.

"So where we going?"

"You'll see."

Dean was flipping through radio stations when he heard Fall Out Boy playing. He smirked and internally laughed at the irony of the song playing right at that exact moment as he turned the volume up. Sam narrowed his eyes, he did not like the evil looking grin on his brother's face, it was his _'I'm up to something and you are so screwed'_  smirk and since when did Dean listen to music from this century anyway?

"What the hell are you up too?"

 _"So light 'em up up up_....huh? What do you mean?"

Sam looked Dean over, now he was trying to look all innocent, his eyes all big and flashing Sam a sexy smile. Whatever. Sam was never going to figure Dean out anyway so he just gave up and looked out the window. Dean slid his hand up Sam's thigh and pulled on him until Sam slid over a little more. Dean put his arm around Sam as Sam leaned into him. He wondered what the hell his brother was up to but he tried to play it off like he wan't that worried about it anymore because if Dean was up to something, which Sam knew he most likely was, he got off on it even more when Sam was all paranoid about it. 

They drove for several miles, Dean leaning down and giving Sam soft kisses every once in awhile as he massaged his shoulder. Sam was even more suspicious of Dean because now he was trying to be all gentle which was so not him either. He could be sensual and gentle when he wanted but it was pretty rare and back at the motel he seemed like he was in way too much of a sexed-up horny let's-fuck-rough kind of mood to be acting the way he was.

Sam was getting tired of driving, he now knew why Dean was always so insistent when he wanted to have sex because waiting really sucked. Sam had never really been forced to wait by Dean, actually it had never happened. He wondered why he suddenly had control like that, he would have thought that Dean would have pulled over by now, he was obviously just as horny as Sam and knowing Dean he was probably even more horny because Dean was _always_ horny.

Dean pulled into a field a few minutes later and shut the Impala off. Sam breathed a sigh of relief, he still was very suspicious because he wondered why they could not have just had sex at the motel first since they were now in the middle of nowhere.

"Look familiar?"

Sam looked around, something was vaguely familiar about the place, but they had sex in so many places there would be no way in hell he could remember most of them. Dean was always pulling over somewhere when he got too horny, and Dean was always hornier than hell, so they had seen countless fields and make out spots all over the country. 

"We've been here before....um..."

"Yeah, about fifteen years ago."

Dean saw the spark of recognition in Sam's eyes. "We lit off all those fireworks and set the place on fire...we going to do that again?"

Dean pulled Sam in close, "Thought this time we'd make our own fireworks."

Sam thought back to the summer before he started high school. Dean had been trying to make it the best summer ever for him, and they had planned on going to watch the fireworks but as always their dad ruined their plans when he got a lead on a case and hauled them along to another city. As soon as their dad left the motel Dean took Sam out and bought him every firework he could get his hands on in the entire city. It had been the best Fourth of July ever, especially the finale. Sam had convinced Dean to fuck him over the hood of the Impala and just rig the rest to light off all at once while Dean fucked him. They had been way too into what they were doing to notice the place catching on fire. Ever since then they did something special on the Fourth, until Dean had gone to Hell. That had been the hardest summer of Sam's life but when that day rolled around he could barely stand it. Since getting Dean back he had not wanted to do anything on that day like they had because it reminded him of the year he spent the holiday alone, and every time he had heard a firework that day without Dean, he had pictured the night Dean took him out to this very field.

Sam was a little surprised Dean had brought him here or even remembered. Sam had been wondering why they had stopped in this town on their way to back to the bunker and gotten a motel rather than driving through the night like they normally did. Sam had somehow not even made the connection, probably because he was half out of his mind worrying about what retaliation was in store for him for pranking Dean and getting him so upset.

Dean was already out of the Impala, he walked over to Sam's side of the car and opened his door. He leaned in and kissed Sam, then grabbed his arm and pulled him out.

"Thought you were in a big hurry to have sex...so want me to bend you over the hood and fuck you senseless or what?"

Sam bit his lip and shook his head, his brother had absolutely no tact whatsoever but he secretly loved when he talked to him that way. Dean walked up behind him and pulled Sam tight against him, kissing his neck and running a had over his hard cock. He could feel Dean's erection pressing tight against his ass as Dean rolled his hips into him. He was sucking down on the back of Sam's neck and Sam was losing it quick. If Dean didn't fuck him soon he would be bending Dean over the hood because he had never had to wait, it was kind of turning him on even more because the need for his brother was so strong.

Dean pressed himself even tighter against Sam. "Feel that Sammy? Damn you were driving me fucking insane at the motel. Talking all kinds of shit and trying to hold me down. Now I'm gonna hold you down and bang you over my car, just like you made me back when you were a teenager. Now you're so much more sturdy so I'll bang you so fucking hard you won't need any damn fireworks this time."

Dean jerked Sam around so he was facing him and gave him a rough kiss, his tongue licking brutally into his mouth. Sam moaned as Dean's tongue swept greedily along his. Dean started walking, slowly pushing Sam backwards until Sam felt the back of his legs hit the Impala. Dean tried unbuttoning a few of the buttons on Sam's shirt but got impatient and jerked it over his head instead. He leaned down and sucked on Sam's neck and worked his way to his nipple, tugging on it and flicking his tongue over it. Sam pulled Dean's shirt up and pushed him back so he could rip it off of him. He saw Dean flash a smile that Sam was playing along and being rough too. 

Dean put his hand on the back of Sam's head and pulled him into a hot heavy kiss, gripping fistfuls of his hair and jerking the zipper on Sam's jeans down. Sam cupped his hand over Dean's hard cock and kissed him back, wrapping an arm around Dean's neck and pulling him closer. He moved to suck a hickey on his brother's neck and felt Dean's cock twitch hard as he bit down. Sam unzipped Dean's jeans and tried to slide his hand down his boxers. Dean's big hard dick was stretching the material of his jeans out too much to get his hand in so Sam pushed them down past his thighs and wrapped his fist tightly around his brother's cock. Dean jerked Sam's head up and kissed him hard, moaning into his mouth as Sam tightened his grip and ran his hand quickly up and down his brother's erection. Dean started thrusting his hips to get more stimulation as he jerked Sam's jeans down. Dean pushed Sam's hand off of his dick and grabbed Sam's hips, lifting him onto the hood.

Dean pulled Sam's jeans off the rest of the way and pushed Sam back, spreading his ass cheeks open and licking his rim. Sam gasped as he felt Dean perfectly grip his cock tight which had been pulsating, aching for his touch. Dean was already licking his way into Sam's tight ass, he latched down and plunged his tongue deep inside, running it along the smooth silky skin. Sam was groaning as his brother's eager tongue went impossibly deep inside. Dean pulled back and eased a finger in. He licked a trail up Sam's balls and over his entire cock while he worked another finger into Sam. Dean hollowed out his cheeks as Sam bucked his hips up and hit the back of his brother's throat. Dean continued to give him head until he had three fingers in him, then he pulled one out and spread him open, sliding his tongue back in until Sam was whimpering and begging him to fuck him. Dean scissored his fingers across his prostate a few times then slid his fingers out.

Sam grabbed Dean and pulled him up, giving him a sloppy kiss and wrapping his legs around Dean's waist. Dean eased four fingers into Sam, pounding down hard on his prostate as he lubed himself up and then stepped out of his jeans. Sam was pushing down on Dean's hand hard, shaking and making noises so hot Dean couldn't wait anymore so he pulled Sam off of the Impala and turned him around. He pushed him down over the hood and held him open. When Dean entered him in one hard thrust, they both moaned at the immediate and immense pleasure they had been going insane waiting for.

Dean held Sam's hips as he thrust hard and fast into his brother's tight heat. He was oddly silent, normally he was running his mouth and whispering all kinds of filthy promises into his brother's ear but he had never forced himself to wait this long and he was so immersed in it he could not even think about anything except how incredible it finally felt to have his dick plunging deep into his brother's tight ass.

Sam was pushing back into Dean as Dean pulled him into each thrust. It had only been a few minutes but Sam could already feel an orgasm starting to build. His balls were tight against his body and his stomach was in knots. His brother was pounding into him so hard he was forcing all kinds of hot sexy noises out of them. Dean could feel his orgasm building too, he had never in his life gotten to this point so quick but he had never waited this long either and it was feeling so damn incredible he really didn't care, it wasn't like it would be the only time they had sex that night, and probably not even the only time within an hour. 

"Fuck Sammy....fuck." Dean choked. He felt Sam getting tighter, clenching down on him already. "Jesus, you're getting so fucking tight. Fucking incredible baby."

"Mmphh," Sam choked out a noise, he could not even form words anymore. He felt Dean lean over him and he lost it, Dean barely had time to wrap his fist around his cock and he was already shooting his load. The feeling of his brother tight against his back sending him into a intense orgasm. He heard a litany of swears and grunts and groans flying out of Dean's mouth as he pumped into him like a piston, so hard and fast he could barely tell if he was pulling out or pushing in anymore. He started climaxing hard when he felt Dean's hot come fill him up, Dean choked out a moan and thrust into Sam a few more times then pulled out and leaned over the hood to catch his breath.

"Damn that was fucking intense. Don't think I can wait that long again though. _Fuck_."

Sam opened his mouth to agree but only a moan came out. Dean smirked and lifted Sam onto the hood. He jumped up next to him and leaned back, propping his shirt and jeans behind his head. He pulled Sam over his chest, he was still panting so Dean just ran his hand over his back to relax him. They lay like that for awhile, and eventually Dean noticed Sam's eyes drooping. He lightly massaged his back until Sam fell asleep. Dean smiled to himself, things were going along just as he knew they would. He waited several more minutes, looking up at the stars and trying to be patient because he did not want to wake Sam up.

 

Dean carefully slid off of the hood and pulled his jeans back on as he walked to the back of the Impala. He quietly opened the trunk and pulled out a duffel bag he had packed in the trunk before they left the town they were working their last job in a day earlier. Dean had amassed a small arsenal of everything from cherry bombs and M-80s to half sticks of dynamite. Somehow he had also gotten this amazingly loud very illegal land mine that was going to be so damn loud he was a little worried he might bust the windows out of the Impala. As much as that would suck, it would all be worth it. It was like the firework gods were smiling down on him because as he was deciding where to set them up at he saw a large metal garbage can, now he could just dump everything he had in there and maybe that would make it even louder. Dean was already laughing to himself, Sam had actually fallen asleep and Dean was just amazed that his plan had actually worked to perfection.  

Dean went to work putting everything inside the overturned can. While Sam was passed out the night before Dean had rigged most of the explosives together with a long fuse, so after he got everything he had put together in place he dumped a few extra in just for the hell of it. Dean took a deep breath and pulled out his Zippo. He figured he had less than thirty seconds to get back to the car so he pulled his phone out and pulled up the video recorder so he would not miss Sam's reaction. Dean lit the fuse and sprinted back to the Impala where Sam was still sleeping. 

Dean got back on the hood next to his brother and hit the record button just in time because suddenly there were several dozen ear splitting explosions going off all at once. Sam jumped so high he had to have gotten at least four feet into the air, he landed back on the Impala with a thud then he slid halfway off the car. Dean was laughing so hard his side hurt, Sam was giving him a bitchface of course and trying to grab his phone from him. It was so much louder than Dean thought it was going to be, he was thinking maybe they should get out of there because he was pretty sure the SWAT team was on it's way. 

"You're such a bitch Dean."

"What?"

"A BITCH."

Dean was still laughing hysterically, tears were falling down his face because Sam was so pissed he was red and Dean was loving it. "Can't hear you...someone's setting off all kinds of fireworks."

"YOU'RE A FUCKING BITCH." Sam yelled just as the banging and explosions died down.

"Hey, you can call me a fucking jerk or a dick or whatever else you want... but YOU are the bitch. C'mon get your bitchass in the car before the cops show up."

Dean was still laughing as he got in the car. Sam snatched his phone from him as he pulled out and drove down the road. He deleted the video and whipped Dean's phone back at him so hard it bounced back and hit Sam in the arm, which only caused Dean to laugh harder.

Dean ruffled Sam's hair and puckered his lips at his brother. "Aww c'mon Sammy you know you love me."

"Yeah I do and stop trying to act all... You know what? Just shut the hell up I deleted your stupid fucking video. So I don't know what you're still all smug about."

"It's alright, I emailed it to myself. I mean, I hope it was just to myself...."

Sam was already trying to come up with ways to get Dean back and Dean was banking on that because he had an even better prank planned for next time.

"Happy Fourth of July Sammy," Dean smirked as he turned the radio up and leaned in to kiss his brother. Sam turned his head and looked out the window with his arms crossed over his chest. Dean jerked Sam's head over and gave him a rough kiss. "Bet you'll think twice before you try to pull one over on the master."

 


End file.
